Business or Crazy Love?
by kori anders
Summary: Starfire gets a job and goes to her meeting, what happen when a monster attack and Robin ask her out. RobStar, Please review and no more flames


Business or Crazy in Love

By: Kori Anders

Summary: Starfire gets a job and goes to her meeting, what happen when a monster attack and Robin ask her out. RobStar

BUSINESSORLOVEBUSINESSORLOVE

Starfire was ready for her business; she became quite different from her joyous state, after the incident with another girl stole Robin's heart. She dyed her hair black, put brown contact lenses to cover her green eyes, and she started having a lonely attitude.

_Flashback:_

'_I wonder where Robin is.' Starfire thought up in her mind _(she still had red hair and everything k.)

_She saw two figures going to make out, until Robin saw her._

"_Star it's not what you think, I…I can't explain"_

"_Yeah right, I think the truth is you're a Clorbag Verblernelk leader!"_

_After that she dashed into her room, while crying._

_Flashback ends_

"I don't want to look back at that memory ever again" said a young black haired girl

"I can't wait for the meeting, I really want to change my life" said the excited black hair girl. Then a knock on her door.

"Star it's me Robin can come in for a sec.?"

"Sure but make it quick I don't want to be late" while she open the door leading Robin into her room.

"Are you sure about getting a job? Anyway I'm so sorry for what happened that day, your right I am a Clorbag Verblernelk!"

"Look Robin we're cool now, and I'm sure about getting a job, oh look at the time I need to go now" quickly she grabbed her coat and briefcase and dashed through her door. Leaving poor Robin on her bed head down.

Robins POV

"Why can't I just take her out, I feel so guilty after going out with the other girl!"

**_Duh you broke her heart stupid! _**Said the his conscience

_LEAVE ME ALONE_

_**I can't I'm you**_

_Please just leave me alone_

_**Alright I know I never give up begging you, but alright but only this time**_

Business Meeting:

"So Starfire you must be very anxious to work here, but this job deals with a lot of paper work. For your rule you must never use your powers it may distract people, that mean starting now, and please turn off your communicator." Said the bald headed manager, you could see a shine on his head. Starfire turn away and let a little giggle escape her lips.

Soon a giant ice monster started attacking the city, and the titans go after it. They tried what they got, but nothing could melt it even one of Robins gadget wouldn't go through, so were defeated. (Look I don't do battle scenes good so please bare with me!) The monster crashed the ceiling of Starfire's work building and grabbed the manager.

"HELP, ME STARFIRE I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"But you told me no powers."

"OKAY JUST USE THEM, JUST HELP ME OUT, OR YOU WILL BE FIRED"

With that Starfire went into action. She destroyed the monster in a huge starbolt she made. Soon the manager told Starfire "You can have the day off, you save me from the monster!" Sooner Robin went closer to Star.

"Um, Star, Can….you…go….out withme?" saying with me very fast

"Like a date?"

"Well kind of, just for today."

"Well let me think about it"

"Please Star"

"Well alright"

"Want to get pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good!"

After finishing their pizza, they went on to the amusement park having so much fun the whole day; and after they went to the amusement park, they went to a peaceful place at 10:00 pm. It had the moon shine across the lake, and was a nice place to relax. Both started to feel nervous.

"So is this day better than going to work?"

"It's perfect!" avoiding into looking into his masked eyes

"Um, Star there's something I want to say."

"Yeah, what is it?" soon she felt a gloved hand slowly turn her face toward Robin's face.

"I…I Loooooove Yooooou"

"What did you say?"

"I love you Star, I really do!"

After that Robin pulled her into a passionate kiss that seems for hours. Star put her hands up to his neck, while Robin hands slid into her waist. Star was to pull out of the kiss because she couldn't breathe.

"I love you too Robin!"

Both two stayed in each others arms, watching the moon.

BUSINESSORLOVEBUSINESSORLOVE

I know this a corny one shot, but please no flames anymore. Please review.


End file.
